Cave Elf (Race)
Cave Elves are a playable race in the Gigaverse, primarily native to the Valley of Rephaim. Cave Elves are a race of Elf (most likely evolved High Elves) that have adapted to live underground in caves. Unlike usual elves, they are very pale, with skin that is almost completely white. They have pink eyes and the ability to see in low light situations. All Cave Elf colo nies are dedicated to serving at least one Dragon. Physical Anthropology Cave Elves tend to look very similar to those with albinism, frequently having very pale skin, very light hair, and pink or light blue eyes. They tend to be tall and narrow in stature, with little muscle development despite their culture including lots of manual labor. Cave Elf facial structure tends to be rather strange. They often have very narrow noses and jaws, but very wide eyes. Their ears are the least pointed of any of the elf subspecies. History Cave Elves are believed to originally be a species of surface dwelling elf (such as Forest or High elves) that has adapted to living underground in little to no light. They are thought to have been taken as slaves by dragons many years ago and forced to live amongst them in servitide, where the option was adapt or die. Elves, being highly adaptive, evolved through the years into the Cave Elves of today. Culture Colonies Very little is known of Cave Elf colonies. They are believed to reside in every major Dragon Cave known, which puts colony count in the hundreds. Upgoing Ceremony The only known ceremony of the Cave Elves is the Upgoing Ceremony, where young elves are sent out of the caves and to the surface. They are given the choice of staying, or returning to their home caves; however, Cave Elves that choose to remain on the surface are never permitted to return to their homes. Recorded cases of Cave Elves returning to their caves are much more common than not, and the number of Cave Elves on the surface are far fewer than those who remain underground. Council The Cave Elf Council is made up of just four representatives, ruling over one active country. The council also technically rules over the Valley of Rephaim, though they are the only thriving species in the entire country due to their cities being underground, beneath the ruins. Some controversy follows the Cave Elf council, considering Cave Elves often follow under the rule of Dragons. Some say that the council secretly represents an unseen council of Dragons, and that the Cave Elves make no decisions for themselves. Tabletop Info Appearance Size: Medium (5'0 ~ 6'0, 100lbs ~ 200lbs) Stance: Bipedal Skin: Very light, white or greyish, due to lack of sun exposure. Hair: Any, typically white or grey. Eyes: Typically white or pink. Stats Stat Bonus: +2 Strength, +1 Dexterity, -1 Charisma Skill Bonus: +2 Athletics. +1 Stealth. -1 Persuasion. Base Speed: '''30ft '''Weapon Proficiency: Club, mace, axes. Automatic Languages: Common, Elvish, Draconic. Favored Class: Warrior, Rogue, Psyche. Racial Features Low-light Vision: You see in dim light within a 60-foot radius as if it were bright light, and darkess in that radius as if it were dim. You cannot discern color in darkess, only shades of gray. Category:Races